


A Habit to Find

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank and Caleb go for another walk together.





	A Habit to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry it took a while to post this one, I had a long day! 
> 
> It may also take me a while to post the next fic, as I haven't finished writing it, I'm still at my sister's, and I haven't taken my anti-depressants in three days now and I'm getting to the point I'm so loopy I can't focus on words. So it's a blessing I can post this without my eyes crossing over one another. 
> 
> But hey, I was wondering what y'all would think of me adding another Connor. You know, the one in the Cyberlife Tower who kidnapped Hank? I was kinda wanting to add him, too. Make it three brothers and androids Hank has to keep an eye on. 
> 
> Also, the store owner is actually kinda based off of one my closest friends. Just wanted some non-binary representation in one of my fics, and because this friend of mine is non-binary, I just had to make it them, basically :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hank watches as Caleb runs his fingers through Cinnamon Roll’s fur, a bright smile on the android’s face. He glances at the android’s temple, still beyond surprised to no longer see the LED circling blue among his skin. Instead, there appears to be a scab of sorts in its place. Hank doesn't comment on it. 

He kinda likes it. Shows Caleb is moving on, becoming more independent from being nothing but an android. 

“Hey,” he calls, and Caleb looks up at him from his spot on the floor beside Cinnamon Roll. The cat has grown significantly in the few weeks that it's been here, now the same length of Caleb’s forearm instead of just the length of his fingers. 

“Yes?” Caleb asks curiously. 

“Wanna go on a walk?” he asks in return. 

Caleb smiles brightly once more and nods, pushing to his feet as Connor enters the room. “Sure,” he replies. 

“Where are you two headed?” Connor asks, just as curious as his younger brother. 

“Just for a walk,” Hank replies with a shrug of his shoulders. “Wanna come?” 

“I'm going to have to say no,” Connor answers, and Hank purses his lips. “I would like to spend more quality time with Sumo. I hope you understand.” 

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Hank said, patting Caleb on the shoulder. “Awe we're needin some good ole bondin’ time as well, after all. Let's go, Caleb.” 

Caleb nods as he follows after Hank outside, glancing around. It was what he would call a beautiful day; the temperature was sitting around 85 degrees fahrenheit, and so it wasn't too terribly hot, with the humidity level at 35 percent. It was partly cloudy, helping to keep the sun’s harsh rays from burning Hank’s skin. He smells the air, noticing the hint of rain. 

“What is our destination, Hank?” Caleb inquires after a moment’s silence, walking beside said human. He can't help but notice the difference in their height with the top of Hank’s head just reaching his shoulder. Then again, he towers over most people. That is how Cyberlife created him, after all. He can't quite decide if he likes his height or not. 

Hank shrugs his shoulders with a small grunt. “Maybe the store again,” he replies, glancing to the android’s fidgeting hands. They continuously grasp and pick at the edges of the black and white sleeves that the android was currently wearing. “I was thinkin’ we could possibly find ya somethin’ to mess with. Ya know, like Connor and his coin.” 

Caleb tilts his head and then notices his twisting hands and fingers. He hadn't really noticed how much his hands unconsciously fiddle with the edges of his sleeves, or even small objects he’ll sometimes grab. But now that he has, he does want something to fidget with. Like Connor and his coin. 

“Affirmative, I’d… quite like that,” Caleb said with a nod. 

Hank smirks knowingly. “Maybe we could also find you a hobby since all you do is pet Sumo right now,” he states, and Caleb’s cheeks tint blue as he blushed. “Hey, you know it's true.” 

Caleb looks at his feet in shame. “You are correct,” he states, guilt lacing his normally flat tone. “I have yet to find my… calling, as Connor puts it. I don't know what I like to do as of yet.” 

“So that's what we can find out,” Hank says, punching one of the android’s shoulders lightly. Caleb slowly meets his eyes, a small smile pulling the edges of his lips upwards. Hank has to smile back because damn both of the Connors’ smiles are infectious. 

They end up at a nearby mall, crowded with people. Hank glances around at all of the stores, before noticing something small on Caleb’s shoulder. He snorts. 

“Seems you've got a little hitchhiker there, Caleb,” Hank said, pointing to the kitten holding tightly to the android’s shoulder. 

Caleb’s eyes widen and he looks at Cinnamon Roll’s face close to his own. And then, Caleb laughs. And it is a beautiful sound to Hank, warming the older man’s heart. Maybe it was a good thing he let Caleb keep the cat, after all. 

“You are not supposed to be here, Cinnamon,” Caleb points out, giggling as he says the words. Hank has to laugh as well, ignoring how a few people would glance their way as they passed. The kitten mews innocently, shifting her paws to better grasp the white jacket Caleb was currently wearing. He looks to Hank. “What do we do with her, Hank?” 

“Keep her until someone kicks us out, I fucking guess,” Hank replies with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Now, let's do what we set out to do. Look around. Find stuff you like.” 

Caleb glances around uncertainly, patting Cinnamon Roll’s head once more before drifting towards a paint shop, placing a hand on the glass of the window. Hank follows close behind, humming at the android’s choice as he steps in, looking at the rows and rows of paint and canvases. 

“Welcome,” came the calm voice of the shop owner, smiling at Caleb and Hank from behind the counter. “Please, take your time to look at our selection. Inspiration always comes best that way, after all.” 

“Inspiration…” Caleb mutters, eyes locking onto a canvas of medium size. He points to it, eyes glimmering. “I would enjoy the possibility to paint, Hank.” 

“Alright,” Hank said, picking up the canvas. The owner smiles brighter, eyes gleaming as well. 

“New to the art?” the owner asks in good conversation as Caleb grabs a box of paint. They then notice the kitten on the android’s shoulder, chuckling at the sight. “Looks like you've got a little parrot there, friend.” 

Caleb glances at Cinnamon Roll before nodding. “I was not aware she was there until we arrived here,” he informs, and Hank smiles warmly because he was doing good socialization thus far. “And, to answer your previous question: yes. I have yet to paint, but it would seem to be a good hobby.” 

“Well, of course,” the owner replies, scanning the canvas and paint. “It is one of the best, especially if you can master it.” They lean in closer, the gleam twinkling brighter in their eyes. “Though between you and me, painting is for anyone who can hold a brush. Just let your hand lead your thoughts, and soon enough, you'll have a masterpiece.” 

Caleb had fallen silent, eyes wide as he intently listened to the owner’s words. He suddenly jolts a hand up between them in offering. “My name is Caleb,” he introduces. “I'm the-” he pauses, and Hank nearly laughs because he nearly said the introductory Connor used to say literally every five seconds. But the android catches himself. “I'm his son.” He motions to the now sputtering Hank. 

Hank really had not been expecting that, but now he was having a miniature heart attack. 

The owner smiles brighter and winks to Caleb. “Well, Caleb,” they say, taking his offered hand. “I'm Tabitha. It's a pleasure to meet you.” They hand the android the bag filled with the paint and canvas. “I hope to see you again.” 

Caleb nods, a shaky and uncertain grin making its way on his face. Hank then leads him back out of the store. 

“I liked Tabitha,” Caleb informs Hank as they walk back towards their home. “They were pleasant.” 

“You said you were my son back there,” Hank points out, nearly having another heart attack at the thought. Caleb nods. 

“Affirmative,” he states. He then tilts his head, uncertain curiosity in his eyes. “Am I not your son? Did I over step?” 

Hank quickly shakes his head, resting a hand on the tall android’s shoulder. “No, no, of course not,” he said with a smile. “You are, of course, my son.” 

Caleb grins once more, much more sure and stable. Cinnamon Roll mews happily from her place on his shoulder. 

Hank really does love his son.

**Author's Note:**

> caLEB WILL PAINT /EVERYTHING/


End file.
